


Inquiring Minds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Inquiring Minds

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Why?  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Fluff/ Suggestion of MPreg.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**jynnxx**](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/) for confirming that the conversation sounded authentic.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Inquiring Mind

~

Enormous eyes looked up at him imploringly.

“Why?”

Ron resisted the eyes. “You’d be bored, James.”

“Wouldn’t.”

Ron smiled at the familiar stubborn expression on their son’s face. He could remember wearing that look a few times.

“This restaurant is for grown-ups,” he explained.

James tilted his head. “Why?”

“Grown-ups go there to be quiet and talk,” Ron said.

James considered this. “Okay. You and Papa talk,” he said grudgingly. “But NO kissing.”

Ron blushed.

“Mmmm, sorry,” Harry said from behind him. “But I like kissing your Daddy.”

James pouted. “Why?”

Harry grinned. “It’s fun.”

“Why?”

“One day you’ll understand.”

~


End file.
